Meet Your Match
by beyondwonder
Summary: Dean Winchester meet your match PG Dean/Jo
1. Meet Your Match

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** S2 No Exit & Heart

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip. So don't sue.

**Note:** Something fluffy/fun and not so angsty. This was posted ages ago, but I've finally had the chance to finish all the chapters. Please R & R - cause it fuels the fire! :D

* * *

"Dean."

"Mehm."

"Dean, wake up."

Dean cracked an eyelid and moaned in reaction to the sudden downpour of sunlight on his face. He grunted and rolled over onto his side. The pain in his neck reminded him loudly that it was not impressed about the previous nights sleeping position.

"You ok?" Sam asked peering down at him.

"I'm fine," Dean mumbled and reached for his pillow. He stopped short. Hand still on the pillow, he opened both eyes, and turned to Sam.

"Weren't we in the woods? How did we get back to the motel?" He asked, confused.

Before Sam had a chance to answer his question, Dean tried to sit up.

"Son of a bi –" He moaned grasping his lower back and massaging the muscles into submission. He started to straighten his back, stretching and pulling at the muscles until the pain flared and he stopped.

"We got it," Sam explained cryptically as he watched his brother tenderly prod his spine. "After you blacked out –"

"I didn't black out," Dean quickly corrected his brother. He looked down at his legs and realized he was still wearing his muddy clothes from the day before, including his shoes. "A freaking yeti threw a tree at my head, Sam," he explained, trying to remember anything past the tree landing on him.

"I know. I saw," Sam reminded him sympathetically. "Jo managed to lure the creature into a cave and we ambushed it." Sam grinned and motioned to the shower door. "She's very proud of the scar on her leg."

"I bet she is," Dean mumbled shutting his eyes as another wave of spasms danced up his back. He suspected he was sporting a large scar of his own across his back where the tree branches had hit him. "I bet she wrote all about it in her diary."

"Dean," Sam warned, but was waved off. Lying back down, Dean rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into the starchy motel pillows. He scrunched up his nose. Pushing up and resting on his elbows, he tossed the pillow at Sam and grabbed another one from the other bed.

"Smells like a girl," he explained and lay back down.

Sam didn't bother telling Dean that he had just gotten rid of his own pillow and was now sleeping on Jo's pillow. Shaking his head, he left his brother to sleep and went in search of breakfast. When he shut the door behind him the shower was still running.

***

Jo admired her cut in the mirror. A blotchy, red, lightning bolt-shaped scar ran diagonally across her calf and ended at her ankle. She grinned happily and wrapped the small towel around her and started brushing her teeth. Once clean, she reached for her bag; only to realize she'd left it on her bed. Having been so eager to wash the dirt and grime from her body, she had forgotten to bring her clothes in with her.

She opened the door and peaked out. Dean was snoring loudly on the double bed, completely oblivious, while Sam was nowhere in sight. Holding the towel tightly around her, she quickly grabbed her bag from her bed.

She was halfway across the room when Dean mumbled her name. Curious, Jo craned her neck to look over at Dean. His eyes were shut, but his mouth was curved in a wicked grin. He mumbled her name again and she couldn't stop the excited beat in her heart.

"Come 'ere," he mumbled in his sleep rolling over. With his back now to her, she crept forward and tried to make out what he was saying. Defying her common sense that shouted for her to go back to the bathroom, she stood at the end of his bed and listened intently. Her heart beating fast, she smiled as she realized Dean was dreaming about her.

"Ghosts…you gotta…Sam… I need you to…."

Disappointed that Sam was in the dream too, she turned around and headed back to the bathroom. She had just put her bag on the bathroom sink and was about to shut the door when she heard him moan. Ears perked up, she leaned out of the bathroom and listened intently.

"So…beautiful…just…I…you know…Jo." Dean rolled over again, his leg kicking out and his left arm reaching for something. His arm dropped back against the bed and he mumbled again.

Deciding she couldn't resist, Jo crept to the table and picked up her cell phone. Switching it to video mode, she zoomed in on Dean in time for him to mumble her name again. Biting her lip to stop from laughing, she filmed him as he reached out into nothing again.

"Jo…just…gotta go to the dance….Mine…se…pretty." She zoomed in on his eyes as they rapidly moved underneath his lids. She could tell by the rise and fall of his chest that he was doing something physical in his dream.

Suddenly, he moaned her name – so low and deep that the hair on the back of her neck stood at attention. She watched with morbid fascination as his back arched and his mouth opened wide. She nearly dropped the phone as his next sentence tumbled from his mouth.

"God…Jo…I'm coming."

The sound of a key turning in a lock alerted Jo in time to quickly dart into the bathroom and shut the door. She buried her phone in her bag. Jo heard Sam enter the motel room. She could hear him dump a plastic bag on the table and moving about.

"Hope you got me something," Dean's voice called out cheerfully.

Jo froze. She hesitated before leaning against the door to hear what they were saying. Dean was moving around and arguing with Sam about onions. There was no mention that he had been asleep seconds ago. _At least pretending to be asleep_, as she now realized, shaking her head. Jo quickly dried herself, got dressed and fixed her hair.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she found Dean sitting at the table scarfing down his breakfast. Shooting him a quizzical look, she tossed her bag next to Sam's and picked up her bottle of water.

"I'm going to have a shower," Sam announced standing up from the only other chair in the room. "Jo, your pancakes are in the bag," Sam told her as he drained the last of his coffee and tossed the empty cup in the trash. She nodded her thanks and dug into the bag.

Jo was just pouring syrup over her pancakes when Dean's voice caused her to spill some of it on the table.

"You know it's rude to spy on people when they're sleeping," he reprimanded, standin up. She felt herself go bright red and tried to school her features into an innocent expression.

"Then again," he walked round the table until he was behind her. He bent forward and whispered into her ear, "walking around in that hot little towel might excuse you."

Jo's skin was alive with goose bumps. She swallowed nervously. He chuckled and opened the motel door. She forced herself not to turn around. Once he closed the door, she relaxed and let out a deep breath.

As the red started to fade from her face, she narrowed her eyes at Sam's open laptop and an idea struck her. _Maybe he wouldn't be laughing so hard when I upload the video of him sleeping to my YouTube account, s_he thought with a mischievous grin.

Jo abandoned her breakfast and went over to her bag. She growled when she saw the zipper was now open and knew he had taken her phone. Throwing her hands up in the air she shook her head and realized that he was pretty good at this game.

Dean was leaning against the Impala feeling victorious as he pulled Jo's phone from his pocket. Chuckling, he turned the phone over and switched it on.

It was to his disappointment that he realized the phone's sim card was missing.

"Damn it!" He swore.

Dean was good…but unfortunately for him, _Jo_ was better.

* * *


	2. Deuce

AUTHOR: beyond_wonder

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Let the games begin.

A/N: Thanks for the feedback - you guys rock!

* * *

"Where are my clothes?" Jo screeched as she stepped out of the motel shower. Pulling the tiny motel towel closer to her dripping wet body, she searched the small bathroom for her clothes. Not even her bra, which she had purposely draped across the door so it wouldn't get wet, was present.

Opening the door a crack, she stuck her head out to yell at the two brothers she'd left watching TV and eating breakfast in the motel room. It was suspiciously empty. Adjusting her towel to keep her modest, she crept out into the room looking for her clothes.

Her duffle bag, sitting by the table, was devoid of any clothes. Only her toothbrush and hairbrush sat inside. "Dean!" she shouted, knowing full well he was the culprit for her missing clothes.

Frustrated, she sat down on the edge of the one and only bed. She knew this was Dean's idea of payback, since she'd won the rock-scissors-paper competition for the bed. Sam won the couch and Dean was subject to the floor. Of course she'd offered to share the bed, but he'd looked at her in such a way she thought she'd grown a second head, and he had spent all night grumbling and complaining how uncomfortable it was on the floor.

Which really shouldn't have surprised her. Dean Winchester had been colder than a glacier since the day Jo had shown up in the nick of time, to save Sam from becoming a demon hound's chew toy. Feeling indebted to her, Sam some how convinced his brother that they owed it to Jo to let her come along on their next hunt.

So here she was. Sitting in only a towel, in the middle of Colorado Springs, travelling with the Winchesters and they hadn't caught more then prank bug. She knew it was deliberate. Dean wanted to make sure she was as bored as possible so that she'd leave them voluntarily.

Little did Dean know; Jo was a master of patience. She'd spent her childhood in a bar of all places. Miles from nowhere, Jo learnt quickly as a child to entertain herself.

Jo glanced around the room. It was growing cold, and she had no idea how she was going to do anything today until Dean gave her back her clothes. She searched the room again, more determined this time. Looking under beds, in between the sheets and in draws, she was soon disappointed. Nothing. The only things in the room were Sam and Dean's bags sitting beside the bed.

Jo inspect Sam's bag first. His clothes and belongings were folded and organised embarrassingly neatly, but did not contain any evidence of her belongings.

Moving on to Dean's bag, she searched through the disaster zone. Stained, bloody clothes, crinkled porn magazines, stray bullets, an empty packet of rock salt, a random French fry and something sticky, she'd rather not know about, were all stuffed inside the duffle bag. It too did not contain any of her missing clothes.

Jo bit her lip, an idea sparking inside her head. Placing Sam's bag on the floor, she delved back into Dean's bag. Screwing up her nose at the clothes that smelt like sweat, garbage and fart, she finally found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt she'd seen him favour.

Grinning, she picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

***

Dean pulled into the car spot in front of their motel room and climbed out. Grinning to himself, he strutted towards the motel door, and winked at Sam. "Hey Jo!" he called out, knocking on the door. "You decent?"

His snickering was silenced when the door flew open. Smiling innocently, Jo stood comfortably clothed. Sam bit his lip to stop from grinning; he recognised Dean's favourite flannel shirt hanging off Jo's tiny frame. The ends of the flannel had been knotted together, while Dean's metallica shirt peeked out from underneath.

Dean's brand new jeans, the expensive pair he considered his 'tuning for chicks' jeans, sat loosely on her hips with his favourite belt wrapped twice around her waist with a new belt hole.

"Hope you don't mind Dean," Jo said sweetly, stepping aside to let them in. "My clothes were abducted by aliens." She sat on the bed and proceeded to roll up the legs of the jeans.

"Don't mention it," Dean grumbled, looking aggravated. He glanced at Jo and then at Sam. "Dude," he said, looking at Sam for sympathy. He waved his hand at her body for emphasis.

Sam shook his head and went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Dean folded his arms petulantly, and glaring at Jo, trying not to acknowledge how hot she looked in his clothes. She bent forward to pull on her shoes and he cleared his throat when he caught a glimpse of smooth, creamy flesh from under his favourite t-shirt.

"Can't complain though," she spoke up when she finished tying her shoes. She stood up, tugging the jeans up higher on her hips. She winked at him and then bent down to retrieve her hairbrush from her bag. She deliberately shifted her hips, the jeans waistband lowering while she was bent over. She heard Dean swallow nervously. Straightening, she gave him a wicked smile and rolled her shoulders. "It's kinda liberating not wearing any underwear."

Without waiting for his reply, she scooped up her phone and left the motel room. Dean covered his face with his hands and fell back onto the bed with a groan.

***

"What did you do?" Dean asked, eyeballing Jo suspiciously. The trio had only been travelling for 15 minutes, when Dean noticed that Jo's shoulders were shaking. He could feel the seat vibrating from her shakes and his gut screamed that something was wrong.

Jo shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her. She covered her mouth with his over sized flannel sleeve and turned her head to look out the passenger window.

In the backseat Sam snorted.

Heart beating rapidly against his ribs, Dean quickly did a checklist of everything in his car. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was as he left it. After he was positive the interior was fine, he peered outside.

That's when he saw it.

"No," he breathed. High-pitched laughter answered his horrified gasp. At the end of the sleek black body of the Impala was a tampon, waving merrily like a flag from the end of his radio antenna.

He swung the car to the side of the road.

Sam couldn't contain himself anymore. All hope of remaining calm was lost as his brother jumped out of the car. His laughter increased to belly clenching proportions when Dean attempted to bat the hygiene product from his car.

Dean looked like he was going to be sick.

Tears in her eyes, Jo fell onto her side hysterical. Dean ignored their laughter and pulled his knife from the sheave strapped to his ankle. Using his sleeve to hold the tampon in place, Dean stretched it back and cut the hygiene product free. Two little blue strings continued to mock him whilst he tossed the tampon onto the side of the road.

Sam gripped his stomach in agony from too much laughter. Dean stormed back to the car. "You…" He glowered at Jo, lost for a word to express his deep hatred for her at that moment.

"You gonna give me my clothes back now?" Jo taunted, managing to calm herself down enough to speak for a few seconds. Sam clapped his hands in congratulations, and Jo grinned smugly at Dean.

"She got you good man."

"Shut your cake hole," Dean snapped at his brother.

"Clothes please!" Jo reminded him. She reached into her pocket and produced a box of tampons. She shook the contents. "I can go for weeks Dean-o."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean stormed to back of the car grumbling, and popped the boot open. After some cursing, he came back with a bundle of her clothes and threw them at her. She smiled victoriously and double-checked the clothes for any itching powder or sewing lines. When she was satisfied they hadn't been tampered with, she began to fold the clothes neatly.

Dean got back in the car and slammed the door shut.

"This isn't over," He threatened darkly, starting the car back up. "Not by a long shot."

"Oh, I'm *so* scared," Jo taunted. Glancing over her shoulder, she shared a grin with Sam, who was busy wiping tears from his eyes.

Dean spent the rest of the day in foreboding silence.

* * *

Please R&R - more to come! :D


	3. 30 Love

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has posted some feedback - I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

* * *

It had been two very long, paranoid filled days since Jo had attached the tampon to Dean's car. Since then, Dean had been the perfect road companion. Which made Jo twice as paranoid, and left Sam preparing for the worst.

Tired from constantly eyeing Dean's movement in case of some unseen attack, Jo warily climbed into the motel's double bed. Grateful that Sam had managed to score them two separate rooms, she closed her eyes and did a mental checklist of all the potential prank land mines the older Winchester could have left her. She'd checked her bed three times, and made sure all of her valuables were checked and accounted for.

She knew there was no way Dean would have given up that easily. Jo smiled to herself, it was one thing to walk into a house knowing a poltergeist dominated it - but it was another thing altogether to have a vengeance driven Dean on your six. A sly smile crossed her features at the thought of Dean being somewhere other than her six, and she fell asleep with her usual fantasy playing in her mind.

***

"Dude, just do it already," Sam begged his brother, tossing the remote on to the nightstand. "I can't stand it anymore!"

Dean looked up from his bag with an innocent look plastered on his features. "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "The pranks. I know you Dean, I know you're cooking up something really nasty."

"You must have me mistaken for someone else, Sammy," Dean assured him, sniffing his socks. His face screwed up in disgust, and he threw socks back in his bag. He rummaged around further until he found a clean pair.

"Dean," Sam warned, not impressed. "Just be done with it already. I hate these games."

"That's because you always loose."

Sam shot him a glare. "Because you always go too far!"

"Sore Looser!" Dean coughed behind his fist, and flopped down onto the bed. "Stop being such a girl. I'd never do anything to put her in any _real _danger."

"Dean, do you remember the time I had to get a toilet seat surgically removed from my ass?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah - that was pretty funny."

"Dad wouldn't let you enter a bathroom for a week."

"Yeah," Dean pouted, recalling them memory. "Making me go pee outside in the snow was not fair."

Sam crossed his arms and glared at Dean. "Promise me, Dean," he pleaded with his older brother. "Promise me, after this last prank - it's over."

"Oh, come on Sam-"

"No!" Sam shook his head. "It's gone on long enough. Someone… _Jo_… is going to get hurt."

"Well, she shouldn't have leeched on to us in the first place. Serves her right."

"She didn't leach onto anyone," Sam defended hotly. When he saw his brother wasn't pay attention, he let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine. But **you** have to ring Ellen to explain what you did to her daughter when we end up in the emergency room." He noticed Dean's smirk falter and was satisfied he gotten to his brother.

"What if I just-"

"Goodnight, Dean." Sam snapped rolling over in bed and placing a pillow over his head.

"Yeah, you're right – that's too obvious."

"Go to sleep."

"Party Pooper."

***

Jo rose at dawn the next morning with a headache. Having slept all night on her side facing the door, her shoulders ached from being on alert all night. She sighed while turning on the shower. The prank war had to stop - it was starting to get to her.

The hot water kicked in, and she stepped inside the shower, and let out a happy gurgle under the warm spray. Pointing her face into the spray, she slowly relaxed. Today she would speak to Dean and call a truce. It was stupid being on high alert when their energies could be better spent on a hunt.

It was while rinsing the shampoo from her hair, that Jo realised Dean had finally struck. She screamed when she saw her fingertips were bright blue. She stuck her head straight under the water and turned the water to maximum. Jo started swearing obscenities as the water turned black from blue dye rinsing slowly from her once blonde hair.

***

Sam shot up in bed when heard the scream. His head snapped towards the bed beside him. Dean had a pillow over his face, but it was obvious from all the shaking that he was laughing. Another scream leaked through the thin motel walls and was followed by several words that made Sam blush.

He shook his head at his brother. Dean finally removed the pillow from his face. Tears of laughter streamed across his face and he gasped for air. "Nair?" Sam queried, feeling a familiar sick feeling dwell in his stomach.

Dean shook his head fiercely between gasps of air. Before Sam could question him further, the motel door flew open and there stood Jo wrapped in a towel. Sam gapped at the dripping wet bright blue hair. She stalked over to Dean's bed and pelted him with the shampoo bottle. Dean brought his hands up in defence, but the bottle bounced off his face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jo screamed. Turning sharply on her heel, she stormed out of the room.

Dean continued to laugh, while Sam picked up the shampoo bottle before it stained the carpet. He shook his head disapprovingly at his brother, but couldn't help the small smile at the memory of a blue haired Jo. In Dean's defence, Sam knew his brother was capable of much worse.

It was four hours later before Jo repapered at their motel door. Sporting newly dyed brunette hair with hint of blue highlights, she pointed a finger at Dean and glared, "Not Funny!"

"You're right," Dean said, patting her shoulder apologetically. "It's freakin' hilarious!" He exclaimed and dissolved into a fresh batch of laughter. Jo shoved him in the ribs, and pulled on her new baseball hat.

"Bitch," She snarled and headed outside to the car. She stood beside the Impala with her hands crossed, impatiently waiting for them to sign out of the motel.

"I think I'm gonna call her smurfette from now on," Dean announced to his brother with a smug grin.

"You better start sleeping with one eye open Dean," Sam warned picking up his duffle bag. "She's pretty pissed."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What's the worst she can do?"

***

* * *

Any guesses as to what Jo has planned?

Please R&R - I always appreciate it! :D


	4. End Game

A/N: The story is now complete! Sorry for any spelling errors, I lost the original chapter and had to re-write it yesterday. Hope everyone enjoys the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has commented - I really appreciate it!

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time they finally pulled into a gas station to refuel the Impala. Jo mumbled that she heading to the rest room before climbing out of the car and pulling her baseball cap on. Fumbling for the right credit card, Sam looked up and caught his brother staring after Jo. He raised his eyebrows when his brother tilted his head to the side to check out Jo's retreating form.

"See something you like?" Sam teased his brother.

Startled, Dean quickly straightened his shoulders and resumed filling the gas tank. "Shut it," Dean snapped glaring at Sam. "I had something in my eye."

Sam shook his head in disbelief and headed inside to gather food supplies. Jo returned a few minutes later, hands in her pocket and looking exhausted. When she reached the car, Dean opened the car door for her kindly and ignored the suspicious look she shot towards him. Shutting the door behind her, he moved to the front of the car to see if his tyres needed any extra air.

Sam returned with a bulging bag of food and drinks, he handed Jo a bottle of soda, and a packet of skittles. She took them gratefully and waited for Dean to finish inspecting the back tyres.

"Dean, come on already!" Sam hollered out the window impatiently.

Dean gave his brother a warning look, but finished his inspection and climbed into the front seat. "Where's mine?" Dean asked, snatching a bottle of soda out of his younger brothers hands.

"Dean!" Sam protested and threw the bag of food at him. Dean grinned and pulled out a bag of M&M's and a bag of Cheetos. He ripped open the packet and shoved a handful of cheese-flavoured snacks into his mouth. Turning slightly he offered the bag of snacks to Jo.

"Want one?" he managed to ask with a mouth full of cheesy goo.

Jo shook her head politely and raised her bag of skittles. Dean shrugged and turned back to start the car. Sam's large hand attempted to snatch the bag of snacks but Dean held on tight. "Dean, come on man."

"Get your own," Dean insisted and shoved the bag between his legs. Sam muttered curses under his breath and pouted out the window.

***

Two hours later Dean noticed that Jo had still not spoken. Unaccustomed to such silence since the days of travelling with his father, Dean cleared his throat. Sam looked over at him with a questioning look and Dean motioned with his head to look at Jo. Sam glanced over his shoulder and noticed Jo sitting tight up against the door, staring sadly out at the passing scenery.

Dean cleared his throat again, glancing in the rear vision mirror. "Um… I think brown hair suits you Jo."

Jo nodded, but didn't say anything, nor did she look away from the window. Sam exchanged a look with Dean and whispered, 'I told you you'd go too far'. Feeling an unusual mix of remorse and sympathy, Dean tried to strike another conversation. "The umm girl in the store said the blue rinse wasn't permanent, so it should wash out in a couple of weeks."

Sam rolled his eyes, while Jo simply nodded and still didn't look at him. Heavy silence filled the interior of the Impala and Dean leant forward and flicked through his tapes in an attempt to ease his guilty conscience. He smiled when he found his favourite Metallica cassette.

Sam noisily dug through the bags for something to snack on, while Dean leant back in his seat preparing an apology for Jo. "Hey Jo," The normally dark bass notes were unexpectedly replaced with a set of strings and a violin. "What the-" Dean started, ogling his stereo.

"_Hey Hey…. Bye Bye Bye!" _

Dean pressed eject. Sure enough, in his own scribbled writing, the words 'Metallica Mix' glinted up at him. Shaking his head, he jammed the tape back in and was greeted with upbeat pop music.

"_I'm doing this tonight, your probably gonna start a fight-"_

"Ahhhh!!!" Dean cried, and flipped the tape over to the other side. His eyes widened when he heard the lyrics.

"_Hit me baby one more time!"_

Wrenching the tape from its player, he opened his window and threw the tape outside. Sam chuckled and looked out the window to see the tape bouncing down the road.

"You hate Britney Spears that much?"

"That's what that crap was?" Dean asked panicked, and reached for his box of tapes. He glanced in the review mirror and saw a wicked grin slide across Jo's face.

He grabbed his other Metallica tape and made sure it read 'Deans Fav Rock' and jammed it in the cassette player. He was relieved when the beginning of 'Enter Sandman' filtered through the spears.

He sighed and lent back in his chair. "That was so not c-"

"_What happened to Miss Independent? No long-"_

Dean ejected the tape. Grabbing another tape he inserted 'Dean Rock Mix2' and analysed the tape he'd just ejected for some kind of sigh it was a fake.

"_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, Dontcha-_

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!!?" Dean switched off the stereo and pulled the car onto the side of the road ignoring Sam's protests.

"I like that song," Sam complained.

Dean glowered at him and slowly turned around in his seat. His eyes fixed on Jo, his jaw taunt. "That's it," he growled. "Get out!"

"What?" Jo asked startled. She glanced around their surroundings wide eyed. Tall pine trees lined the side of the road. They were miles from civilisation and it was freezing outside.

"Get out of my car!" he responded with venom staining his tone.

"You're overreacting. I'm not getting out in the middle of nowhere," Jo complained and crossed her arms. "You can't make me."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Before she could take it back, Dean threw himself out of the car. Jo quickly pushed the lock down before he could reef open the door. She scooted closer to Sam. "He's lost it."

"Dean!" Sam shouted, trying to calm his brother down. Dean ignored him and unlocked the door with his keys, diving into the backseat to grab her legs. Jo shrieked and made to scramble into the front seat. Sam quickly latched onto her outstretched arm in an attempt to keep her in the car, but Dean grasped hold of her legs and started yanking.

Unfortunately for Jo, her arm slid out of Sam's grasp and Dean threw all his body weight into pulling them out of the car. Jo fell on top of Dean as they tumbled onto the ground outside. Untangling herself, Jo tried to stand up when Dean wound his legs around her waist and rolled them over until she was on her back.

Sensing the start of a brawl, Sam got out of the car and raced towards the struggling couple "Stop it!" he shouted at them, trying to pull his brother off Jo. Dean kicked his brother away and tried to wrestle a squirming Jo back to the ground.

Jo's teeth clamped down on Dean's arm and he howled in pain. Throwing her weight against him, they rolled until Dean was on his back. Jo used her knees to straddle him.

"You guys this is stupid - stop it!" Sam protested, tugging at Jo's waist. He dragged her kicking to her feet, allowing Dean to stand up. "Dean - cool it!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, Dean. Cool it," Jo taunted and shrugged out of Sam's arms. She stormed back towards the car.

Dean saw red and lunged towards her, his arm wrapping around her waist. Jo cried out and started kicking and wiggling in his arms. Finally Dean tossed her towards the side of the road and turned and started to heading towards the car.

Sam gave up yelling at them and threw his hands in the air. Jo was on her feet in seconds and chasing after Dean. Unaware of her intentions, Dean tripped over when she kicked the back of his knee. Turning around the face her with a growl, he chased after her.

Furious with their childish behaviour Sam went back to the car and slammed the door shut. The fighting pair didn't even register the car starting. Turning up the radio, Sam glanced briefly in the rear view mirror in time to see Jo head butt Dean.

His brother shouted obscenities at her and in disgust; Sam pulled the car back onto the road and sped off.

"Dean, stop!" Jo raised her legs and pushed him backwards. "Sam!" She shouted struggling to her feet. She was breathless from the wrestling with Dean and slightly dizzy from head butting him.

"Where the hell is he going?" Dean said, gasping for breath but still clutching her wrist. "This is all you're fault!"

"Me?" Jo snapped, shoving him roughly so that he fell back to the ground. "You started this."

"I did not," Dean protested and shoved her back. Jo anticipated his next move and stuck her foot out, successful tripping him over. "Stop it!" He growled at her, standing up again.

"You first."

"Oh my – Why do you have to be so infuriating?"

"Why do you have to be such a pig?" she spat, meeting his gaze with equal intensity. They stood facing each other, both of them out of breath and exhausted from screaming at each other. Neither one refused to back down.

Then Dean started laughing. Jo stared at him incredulously. "What's so funny?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We are," Dean gasped out between bursts of laughter. "We're in the middle of nowhere screaming at each other… and over what?"

"Um for the record, we're standing here because you dragged me out of the car," Jo insisted, irritated that he found the whole situation so funny.

"Oh, come on," Dean said, waving a hand at her. "Just admit it, you have the hots for me."

"Did I hit your head so hard that you're now delusional?" Jo asked angrily. She scooped up her baseball cap from the ground and then turned and started walking down the road.

"Where are you going? Sam will be back soon," Dean called after her. He watched amused as she stormed away until she was several yards away and he realized she might actually walk the next 10 miles to town. "Jo… come on… wait a second!"

She ignored him, continuing to march down the road. Dean caught up quickly, and he tugged at her arm. She snatched it from him, glaring up at him. "I hate you," she snarled.

"Liar," Dean pointed out confidently. "You so want me."

"Like a hole in the head," she argued. "You're not so hot, you know," She snapped, keeping her gaze dead ahead.

"Look me in the eye and say that." Dean challenged, calling her on her bluff. He was surprised when she stood still and fixed her eyes on his.

"You're not so hot." She waited for his chest to deflate pathetically, but instead he took a step closer and grabbed her waist. Pulling her against him roughly, he captured her lips in an urgent kiss.

Jo savoured the feeling of his soft lips over hers, his tongue gently caressing her own. She felt the heat of his body envelope her as his hands disappeared under her shirt.

The sound of a car barrelling down the road brought Jo back to reality. She forcefully pushed Dean backwards, and was surprised to discover his cheeks were red and his pupils were dilated. Jo suspected by his smirk that she mirrored his appearance. Not one to give in on a fight however, she rolled her eyes at him and mumbled, "I've had better." She turned her back on him and started waving Sam down.

Sam spotted her and pulled over, eyeing them critically. "Are you two finished with the pranks now?" he inquired, before unlocking the doors.

"Oh, we're finished," Jo insisted, sending Dean a pointed look. She slipped into the backseat. Dean rolled his eyes and took up residency beside Sam in the front seat. He glanced in the side mirror at Jo. She ignored him and rubbed at her swollen lips. A smug smile tugged at his lips and he reclined in his chair.

For Dean, the game was far from being finished.

* * *

- As always, I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
